plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Camping PvZ
Camping PvZ is a fanfic by User:Mattycn Characters *'Sunflower' *'Melon Pult' *'Repeater' *'Winter Melon' *'Marigold' *'Umbrella Leaf' *'Hypnotised Cactus (x5)' *'Zombies' *'Conehead Zombies' *'Buckethead Zombies' *'Newspaper Zombies' *'Flag Zombie' *'Dr Zomboss' *'Crazy Dave' The Story Scene 1: The Garden Repeater: I'm Sick of all these Zombies Melon Pult: Just Stay Positive, we will be out of this soon! Repeater: No... I'm literally being sick! Melon Pult: Oh... Theres a recycle bin over there Sunflower: Just one second, got to call crazy dave Melon Pult: Okay then, how long will you be gone, we need the sun Sunflower: You wont need sun where we're going... Scene 2: Crazy Daves house Sunflower: Crazy Dave? Crazy Dave: What Sunflower? Sunflower: Can we go camping, a break from the zombies? Crazy Dave: Sure! Scene 3: In the Twiddlydinkles Van Melon Pult: Why is it even called Twiddlydinkles? Winter Melon: I don't know Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAZZYYYY! Melon Pult: We could of guessed that... Crazy Dave: Bad weather comming now, are you safe in the boot Repeater: As long as you dont hit us with a boot... Sunflower: Yeah *Theres a Crackle outside* Winter Melon: Storm!!! Storm!!! I hate storms, AAA!!!! Repeater: Stupid, Its only a bit of lightning... Crazy Dave: A bit of lightning reed, he's been zapping lately at the area behind the car Winter Melon: Oh At the camping forest Winter Melon & Repeater: Lets set up the tent Melon Pult: Yeah... Sunflower and Marigold are playing Loves me not or something Repeater: Ok.. theres the tent up, and its still raining, we better go inside Melon Pult: Obviously Lightning Reed: I'm going to stay outside with sunflower and marigold The Next Day Winter Melon: Hey... Wheres Lightning Reed Sunflower (from the other tent): She must of forgot to come in Repeater: Where is she? Melon Pult: What do you think we are asking Sunflower: Me and marigold are going to fetch a pail of water tonight Melon Pult: Ok Repeater: Atleast im not doing it Marigold: I'm too busy making coins to buy the bucket right now Sunflower: YOU TALKED? Marigold: I did yesterday when we played love me knot Sunflower: oh Repeater: Oooh its love me knot! Whats that? Marigold: Don't know The Next Day Repeater: Wheres sunflower and marigold? Melon Pult: They didn't come back from fetching the water Winter Melon (outside): The tents deflated Melon Pult: Theres a zombie head inside Winter Melon: Eww! Repeater: Its a sign of manlyness Melon Pult: I'm not going out Repeater: Im staying out to prove nothings going to happen, its manly Melon Pult: Okay me too Winter Melon: No! That Night Winter Melon: Huh Winter Melon: I thought I saw melon pult and repeater being dragged by... cacti? I better follow them Winter Melon: Going into a cave? I better follow Repeater(Whispering): Psst Melon Pult, its wintermelon! Melon Pult: Save me Winter Melon: Okay TV: INTRUDER ALERT, SEND OUT THE ZOMBIES TO GUARD THE PRISON Zombies: Brainzzz Winter Melon: Run! Cursed Cacti: Snipe 'em! Winter Melon: Dodge The Bullets, Matrix Style! Melon Pult: What about Sunflower, Marigold, Lightning Reed or Crazy Dave Winter Melon: Crazy Dave was removed from the story, and for the storys sake I also got sunflower, marigold and lightning reed! Zomboss: You can't escape Winter Melon Hits a TV above him with a winter melon and the TV falls on zomboss, making him faint All Plants: We are out! Lets go Zomboss wakes up and puts a curse spell on sunflower, and she hasn't been the same since Trivia *The End is a refrence to Sunflowers Secret '''by A zombie and '''Revenge of sunflower by the same author of this page. **This can be said as a prequil to it *The TV is controlled by the Zombie Engineer *Lightning reed is only a background character, so she isn't in the character list **When there is a storm in the van, lightning reed is shooting at zombies showing the zombies have followed them Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics made by Mattycn